Defining Moment
by Vamparino
Summary: I could always take it off for her subtly when the time came. Be all chivalrous and sweet, standing just a li'l too close to her back. Letting my hands slide down her arms before I captured the fabric as it fell from her wrists.


_Note: I had a lot of people help me out with this story at various points in time, as it has been a long work in progress. It would not be right to post this without mentioning the ones who encouraged me to keep this going. Special thanks to noirpancakes, filmgrl13, Sea Bur, and MoonRose91. You girls saved this thing from falling into grammatical disarray at various points through the story's life and your encouragement means oodles to me! Hotarukun, some of the ideas you shot me inspired my favorite parts of this story! And finally, UbiquitousPhantom, thank you so much for staying up on AIM with me and tearing this thing a part and helping me turn it into something special. Without your guidance and advice this story would not have gone the way it did. Thanks! Now, on with the show!_

* * *

When Ratty pulls his handkerchief off the Oyster girl, I can't help but feel skeptical. It wouldn't be the first time he's tried to fool me, but it would be one of his more daring attempts. Surely, he wouldn't be smart enough to concoct something this clever though.

I ask the girl how she broke out of Scarab, the skepticism in my voice is clear enough to let Ratty know that I will not be taking his word that _this_ Oyster is Wonderland's legendary heroine.

"What, the beetle thing?" She asks, clarifying the question for herself. I keep a smile in check, turning to face her fully. I nod and make a sound to confirm she's on the right path.

Why she felt the need to rephrase the question is beyond me. A part of me wants to tease her, and lead her to believe that a Scarab is actually a flying flamingo, which obviously is nothing like a beetle. Of course, I'd tell her immediately after that it was a joke, and I'd smile at her. This would of course make her smile back at me. But that's just me wanting to charm the socks off a pretty female and make her blush. Women always blush when you call them on their faults. Judging by how cold she looks, a flush of the skin wouldn't be the worst thing for her.

Another part of me wants to charm her for a reason I'm not entirely comfortable with. Well, let me rephrase that. I _know_ its attraction, and I am more than comfortable with that. But its nothing like the typical feeling I've had in the past.

The first thing I notice when I look at her is her bottom lip, jutting out in the most tantalizing pout. I can't take my eyes off her face as she bites her lip, probably because her nerves are getting the better of her. I wonder what it would be like to tug on her lip gently with my front teeth. I can hardly recall the last time I was so taken with something so simple on a woman.

Normally when a girl has me feeling like this I want to take her somewhere dark, have my way with her, and call it a night. Given how dangerous Wonderland is, it's an impulse I can't afford to act on, but the urge is recognizable just the same. But that traditional sequence of events is the furthest thought from my mind as this Oyster stands in the middle of my office.

No, this brand of arousal is a very different feeling. And it leaves me wanting to get to know this girl much better on more than just a physical level.

I want to watch her face as I pin her arms above her head. I want to nip and bite at her neck and whisper in her ear while those lips curl into a content smile. I would love to hear her laughing softly under me as I tickle her sides.

Right now I want to kiss that anxious look off of her face.

Perhaps with the right amount of charm, she'll let me get close enough to do just that.

I take a breath and focus, resisting my biological urge to flirt as she continues. I should probably concentrate right about now.

"Well, I used my hairpin, and-"

"Fell," I state casually and smirk as her eyes flare with amusement and a bit o' frustration. I suppose this one doesn't much enjoy having the obvious pointed out to her. Seems like the type that would ask how she looks, and get right pissed off if you lied to her. Probably the same kinda girl that's smart enough to know when you're lying to her.

Seems like she's got quite a bit o' spirit, this Oyster does. Not the typical floozy or power hungry bitch that frequents my humble li'l shop. Women that want a dash of A or a drop of B, those are the kinds of girls that stroll through the Tea Shop's ever welcoming front door. The tarts seeking out a bottle of lust for their Misters, or the occasional quick romp with me self on the couch (never on the grass). Not that I make a habit of taking them up on their offers. Don't need some sexed up tea junkie rolling about on my flower bed for a quick fix. I may be a growing boy with needs, but I certainly have my limits.

Those are the gals that make it here to the back. And believe me; they don't make it back here often. Tramps, dignitaries, mothers, wives, whores, and even once a Duchess, those are the feminine types that try to muscle their way into my little hidden sanctuary.

Never an Oyster though.

And 'specially not one-

"As you can see, I'm drenched."

-that has the balls to be so commanding to a complete stranger.

It's a turn on.

She holds her arms open and cracks the slightest smile, and I bite the inside of my cheek on reflex. Sucking in a breath, I let the amusement show on my face despite my better judgment. Normally I wouldn't be so blatant in showing my affections towards a girl before I even knew her name. But she's just an Oyster, not like much harm can come of some innocent run of the windmill type of flirting, right?

My eyes travel up from her clunky heeled boots, to the very fashionable wine colored stockings. A girl with style? Hardly ever find those in Wonderland. Such a shame those stockings aren't white, I bet they'd look rather sexy, all sheer and wet, clinging to those painfully toned legs.

And then there is the matter of that dress, which is wet. Very, very form fitting li'l blue number.

I drag my eyes over her slowly, nodding my head in appreciation for all that the dripping fabric reveals to me about her shape. Muscular, but in that head turning beautiful kind of way. Lean, but you can tell it's 'cause she's probably very active in her world. Perky, but so perfectly rounded and natural. She's got the most exquisite curves, in all the right places.

A droplet of water slides down her neck and vanishes down the middle of her chest. I follow on her body where I imagine the bead of moisture to be traveling. I bet it inches its way down and to the side, following the curve of her breast, before it plummets to her navel. At which point I believe it come into contact with the elastic of her leggings, lingering briefly before getting absorbed into the fabric.

Our eyes meet and she flashes me this kind of shy, disbelieving smile. Wonder what she doesn't believe? That she's landed herself in a world she don't belong in, soaked to the core? Or that I find her mesmerizing and show li'l embarrassment in letting her know it. She covers the expression quickly, probably hadn't expected me to catch her watching me as I watch her.

I smile at her cheekily, but she's too busy avoiding my eyes to see it.

I take my gaze off the girl, just long enough to see Ratty as he fidgets nervously beside her. I clench my right fist quickly in irritation. He's got no business staring at her like she's a fresh jar of Ecstasy tea. He's awfully close to her, and staring shamelessly. Poor girl, he must smell dreadful. She looks to me helplessly before looking back to Ratty, her nose scrunching up in disgust.

And I find the face she makes adorable.

"Look, this place? Where- what is it?" She asks, smiling awkwardly at me and taking a step away from the greasy fellow. The middle part of her hair is tied back and it exposes her neck and collar bone in a way that I find all too intriguing. There doesn't seem to be a blemish on her skin and I wonder if it's as soft as it looks.

Our eyes meet again and she's looking at me with guarded interest. Or at least I'm presuming it's some form of interest, 'cause I can see she's holding that breath in just a tad longer than she needs to.

I watch as Ratty leans on his tip toes just a bit, trying to look down the girl's dress. My jaw clenches and Ratty seems to eye my right hand when I grab the metal frame of the glass table I'm leaning my back against. A faint pop sound fills the air as I let my aggressions get the better of me for an instant and squeeze the frame to the point of causing it to dent. I don't think the girl hears it, but she seems to be roused back to her senses by Ratty's proximity.

Thank you, Ratty, for ruining what was a fantastic moment of sexual tension. I'll be sure to kill you in your sleep at my earliest convenience.

"Oh!" I say. Right, she had a question about where she was.

Because she isn't from this realm, Hatter. Which means you should operate under a look-but-don't-touch policy. Looking is fine, though. I can look all I want. No harm in taking a gander at the fairer sex. I take a steadying breath to get myself back on track, "Wonderland."

I can't even begin to tamp down the brightness in my voice. So what? I got a bit of a school boy crush on the girl from another realm, I'm only a Wonderlander.

"That's a story in a kids book," she scoffs.

"Does this look like a kid's story to you?" I raise my eyebrows, challenging her to say yes.

She glances around the room quickly and concedes, biting her lip. "No," she tells me; the worry on her face makes me sympathize for the pretty thing. A few hours ago she probably had a nice, cushy li'l existence.

One she won't be seeing anytime soon unless I help her.

"It's changed a lot since then." I scoop up my magnifying glass from the table and cross my indoor lawn to where the girl and Ratty are standing.

"So, you're saying that it was real?"

"You Oysters don't know how to find us, so, excuse me," I gently take her elbow and examine the glow, making sure it's legitimate, "you tell yourselves that we don't exist. And frankly," I catch her eyes and lean forward slightly, "we'd like to keep it that way," her arm tenses, but she doesn't pull back from me.

Her skin is just as soft as I thought it would be.

"Why am I an Oyster?" she demands, pulling her arm from my hand. "This?" she waves her opposite hand at the glow on her forearm.

"That's not gonna come off." The girl scratches at it anyway and lets out the sweetest li'l sigh. "Sorry!" I smile apologetically, not sorry at all, and chuckle at the frustrated look on her face. "Only people from your world turn green when burned by the light. It's the suits way of branding their catch. And they call you Oysters because of the shiny li'l pearls you all carry inside."

I motion to her and her hands clench and unclench nervously. Suppose I'd be a bit frazzled too if I was in her patent leather boots.

Oi! Welcome to Wonderland, the place you thought was a lie. We know you don't belong here and all that, and seeing as we want to make sure we can keep track of you while you suffer through the rest of your life here, we wanted to give you a conciliation prize. A hideous bright green tattoo that we promise won't match a single thing in your wardrobe unless you happen to enjoy wearing leaves in your spare time.

I would love nothing more than to watch the Queen and all her cards crumble. Sure, I make a living from Oysters like this one being drained bit by bit, but that doesn't mean I enjoy it. Though, until this girl came strolling on in, I hardly gave it much thought.

I don't know what it's gonna take, but I'll try to help her. And if I happen to get some compensation somewhere down the line, then that's just peachy. I don't want to see her all stoned and lifeless. She's not like the other Oysters.

She's not really like anyone.

"What do you mean pearls?" Her voice rises just a bit with this li'l shake to it. Is she scared? Or just shaking 'cause she's cold?

"Sh-she's Alice. Tell him who you are." Ratty says excitedly, I'm sure he sees a large bottle of my finest emotion tea in his near future. Bloody stupid, he is.

"Wow, really?" I feign surprise, hoping against hope that the filthy cretin will hear the obvious sarcasm in my voice.

He doesn't.

Ratty is practically shaking at the thought of this Alice girl making all his junkie fixes come true. I walk around Alice slowly, holding her eyes as I step out of her field of vision, just behind her. She is stonewalling me, keeping all emotions locked up. It's a shame really; the brief smile I saw when she came in was rather enticing.

I want her to grin again, so I try my best to do so. I feel like she probably has a sweet laugh, soft and girly. Can't rightly explain why I want to see her face light up with a giggle, other than that I have a weakness for stunning lost girls.

I jovially make spooky sounds as I come around to Alice's side, waving my hands about distractingly. I see the faintest twinkle as I flash what I hope is a comforting smile to her.

Alright, it seems to be just this stunning lost girl.

But she's still squinting at me, like she doesn't trust me.

She probably shouldn't. Hell, I don't even know what my intentions are right now, how can I expect her to be okay with them? I wouldn't trust me either.

I wrap an arm around Ratty's shoulders, careful not to touch his unkempt hair, and give Oyster Alice a brief history lesson on Legend Alice. I flick the crusty dirt off my hand (or at least I hope it was dirt) that got on me from Ratty's leather duster. She smirks and I find myself all too pleased about it.

I pace around her again as I speak, catching my breath at how blue those eyes are. I don't falter, though I do move just a li'l bit closer to her this time. Alice's dark hair is still damp from her impromptu swim, a few little droplets fall onto her collar bone as she turns her head to maintain eye contact with me.

I tell her that the Alice of Legend came from her world and destroyed the Queens empire, crashing down the house of cards and freeing the people of Wonderland.

"Made quite an impression," I finish and feel like a creep as my voice drops in tone and in volume. No need to get all predatory on the poor thing. Not her fault I'm a hormonal mess at the moment.

I've never seen eyes her color before. I place myself in front of her, about half of a foot away. I'm close enough to see the gray speckles in the sky blue irises. "Of course that was 150 years ago; it can't be the same girl. Oysters don't even live that long."

I turn my attention away from Alice and look at Ratty. That's quite the efficient way to kill any attractive thought.

"I still want a good price." I bet you do, Ratty.

"Wait a minute, I am not for sale!" Alice jumps in and I hold up a finger to silence her. I turn around and nod to Ratty, giving her the universal look for 'get a load of this guy'. Her mouth hangs open a bit, but I can see her crack a tiny, tiny smile.

Atta' boy, Hatter! Keep it light and do try your best not to undress her with your eyes anymore. Knew I could do it. Get her to smile I mean. Not stop undressing her with my eyes.

Which I can.

If I want to.

Ratty is on my ass in a heartbeat, following me back to my collection of more expensive emotions, good quality that is reserved only for the most important exchanges. I never use them personally, I'd rather earn my emotions the old fashion way.

"Not on the grass!" I bark, not bothering to turn around, I hear Ratty skitter to a stop, probably centimeters away from my recently mowed lawn. You think people would have some respect for a man's indoor landscape. Getting anything to grow outside this far into the city is hard enough. Getting a collection of flowers and a perfectly manicured grass floor is something else entirely.

Which is why no one, man, woman, or child, is allowed on it but me.

Tapping my fingers against the glass bottles I pick up the blue one first. It looks a lot like Alice's dress I think. I turn around and look at Ratty, sketchy old man just standing there, bouncing on his heels like a toddler in a toy store. My job pays well, but I am forced to keep some rather unsavory company.

I glance over at Alice quickly and look back at the bottle. Definitely same color blue. I settle on the Pink Nectar emotion tea, and brandish it to Ratty animatedly. I give him a slightly altered sales pitch about how fifty Oysters were drained of all their excitement, so he could be a winner for just a moment by ingesting their bliss.

I cringe as Alice's face visibly pales at the mention of Oysters being drained. I feel badly for mentioning it, but the sooner I can get Ratty the hell out of here, the sooner I can get to whatever it is that she needs.

In truth, the amount of tea I'm giving up to him probably came from a couple hundred Oysters, but I see no need to let Alice in on that rattling bit of information. I wouldn't necessarily want to know that my people were being treated like cattle, forced to stay in one spot and milked of their energy and excitement 24 hours a day.

Well, 24 hours a day until there wasn't anything left to drain from them.

No, no she doesn't need to know all that.

Ratty reaches for the bottle and I pull back quickly. I remind him that he can't take it on an empty stomach and that any more than one droplet at a time could burst his heart. He nods in understanding and I tell him to go. Is it wrong that I wish he would drink the whole bloody bottle and poof into non-existence so his stench would leave my shop?

As he scurries passed Alice out the door, I look at the hand that had touched his shoulder. It looks fine, but there is a lingering odor.

It smells like rodents and decay. Hence his charming name I suppose.

"He really smells."

"Oysters were drained?" Alice says, the disgust and confusion on her face makes me sad for her. "What do you mean drained?" Watching her stand there, all young and vulnerable...I can't be the one to explain the harsh reality of what her kind go through here. No need to send her into a panic over something that I intend to steer her clear of.

I bite the inside of my cheek as my brows furrow in worry. I don't exactly know how I'm gonna keep her clear of it, though. I'll sort it out when the time comes, I guess.

"Ratty tells me you're lookin' for someone." I offer instead of answering her. Alice doesn't like the topic change, but she seems to accept it any how.

I go over to my table and take a seat, crossing one leg over the other. Just as I'm raising my tea cup, filled with natural tea, to my lips she tells me who she's seeking out.

"His name is Jack Chase. He was taken by a man with a white rabbit on his lapel."

"I see...hmm." Of course she would have a boyfriend. A lady as pretty as her isn't staying on the market for long. I don't care what realm you're from. That's fine though. Not like anything could have happened anyway. Hands off, remember? Just admiring from a distance, here, that's all I was planning on doing anyway. She's taken and dangerous to be seen with and very unattainable.

And that makes me want her more because...?

I take a slow sip of my tea and sigh, placing the cup down on the saucer I'm holding. "The White Rabbit is an organization controlled by the Suits. They travel back and fourth through the looking glass and vanish people from your world to ours."

"Why?"

"To use, in the casino."

"Use?"

I spit my tea back into my cup and jump to my feet. So much for not bursting her bubble on the truth about the life of an Oyster here in Wonderland. "Did I say used? Slip of the tongue," I say quickly and plop my tea saucer on the table. "They're fine," I venture, shaking my head in an effort to pass off my blunder. "They keep 'em alive and...moderately happy." I'm lying through my teeth, something I am normally a master at. But not with this Alice girl and her soul probing eyes. I try to meet her gaze and I can feel my face fall a li'l. I don't want to lie to her, and I don't think I can. Probably won't stop me from trying though.

"How do I get to this casino?"

"That's the thing. You don't. Too dangerous." I tell her as politely as I can, and I feel like a bully that kicked her kitten and took her lunch money. Her eyes are glossing over with unshed tears, and her lip is quivering.

I'm a terrible Wonderlander.

All the things I've done, lies I've told, truths I've neglected to mention, dozens of people hurt because my business is cutthroat and I survive any which way I can. All that, and me telling this girl 'no' is what makes me realize how much I suck.

My world just got spun upside down in the span of the five minutes I've known Alice, the enchanting, chilly, helpless, firm, vulnerable, drenched, untrusting, and curvaceous Oyster.

I wonder if this is one of those defining moments people reference all the time in literature. The moment when the main character realizes that everything he's known is about to come undone, and he's powerless to stop it.

"But, I know some people, " I take a step towards her, "who know some, well other people," my voice lowers considerably as I enter her personal space and I know I'm smiling like a loon. My voice has changed to the kind you use when you wake up next to someone first thing in the morning. That quiet pillow talk sort of thing, almost like everything you say is a secret.

I think this is my defining moment, because staring into those sinfully expressive eyes; I am most certainly coming undone.

I can't pin point it, but this woman is driving me absolutely mad. "If you know what I mean?" Well that came out as an unintentional innuendo, now didn't it. "It's one of the privileges of," I bridge the distance between us and lean into her, and she leans back, my jacket brushing just barely against her saturated dress, "running a tea shop!" I pop the 'p' loudly and the puff of air moves a bit of her hair off her face.

Alice jumps and I can feel her breath, hot against my chin. She smells like lavender and jasmine flowers. She stares up at me anxiously and I smile playfully at her. But her mood doesn't ease up; she still looks all doom and gloom. It doesn't suit her well at all.

"Lighten up," I whisper.

She looks miserable and cold. Hard to win a lady's trust when she's on the verge of freezing to death. I dash over to my glass closet and open the doors in a flourish. "Ta da!" I look over my shoulder at her and hope to see my smile returned. When I don't, I sigh and shuffle through for something that may fit her. I may not want to cover her up, but I certainly can't afford to be toting a sniffling Oyster around town either. "You should wear this," I take out my velvet purple coat and hold it open as I walk back to her. I don't bother to tell her it's one of my favorites, and I'm gonna need it back as soon as she gets to where she's going. But I don't exactly tell her that if it looks as good as I think it will on her I may not have the heart to take it off anyway.

I could always take it off for her subtly when the time came. Be all chivalrous and sweet, standing just a li'l too close to her back. Letting my hands slide down her arms before I captured the fabric as it fell from her wrists. The coat, not the dress I've been ogling since she walked in. But if she wanted me to take off the dress... Well, I wouldn't be exactly put out by the request.

"It'll cover the glow and stop you from catching a cold," I say honestly and hold the coat out to her. I'm stunned by the amount of effort I'm putting into getting Alice to trust me. I lie and con my way into people's hearts everyday, I've done it for years. But I feel like I've lost my touch suddenly. Or maybe I'm just not trying at this point?

Why am I trying to do this the old fashioned way? Being honest, kind, thinking about her feelings, feeling for her, all the things I can't really afford to do. I feel like I'm getting attached to her, like we're bound by some mythical force.

A force that is certainly more than pent up sexual energy, though there is a boat load of _that_ floatin' about between us. No, it's more than her being the prettiest thing I've laid eyes on in my life. Maybe it's just my inner manly man wanting to be the hero and save the day for this girl.

She has a hero though. His name is Jack and you, you, Hatter, are going to help her find him so they can go home. So she can get away from you and stop confusing your mind. But while she is confusing my mind, I may as well enjoy it.

Besides this Jack guy can't be that much of a hero. Not when Alice is the one trying to save him. Suppose he's more of a damsel really. A masculine damsel. Do they have a name for that?

"I have a little money. But I understand you don't use that here."

"Pieces of paper? Pointless."

"Then why would you help me?" She asks suspiciously as I move around behind her. I watch her shoulder blades tense as I step closer to her. My breath ghosts over the back of her neck and I swallow hard at the goose bumps that rise up from her skin. There's nothing I would like to do more right now than put a hand on her shoulder and smooth them away. Maybe even lean in and place a small kiss on the back of her neck.

I settle for leaning into her ear instead, close enough to feel the cool air radiating off her perfect, wet body. "Do I need a reason," my voice drops this time and I do nothing to mask my desire, "to help a pretty girl in a very wet dress?"

She spins around quickly and steps back on the grass. Wait, no, she was already on the grass. When the bloody hell did that even happen? I never let anyone get near my lawn, yet there she stands. The look she's giving me is some mix between aroused and scandalized.

No, no, li'l Oyster. You really are gonna have to choose one or the other.

She glares at me for a moment, her mind made up apparently.

Scandalized it is then.

How the hell dare she! She comes in here, all nervous and sweet. She flashes these cute li'l flirty glances every now and then, but then gives me the bitchiest stare I've ever received after each one. Like it's my fault her priss bitch of a boyfriend got snatched up in the first place. I didn't ask for her to be all attractive in my shop-- on my _grass_. I'm not trying to turn her on when I let my eyes hold hers for just a second too long. Or when I get way closer than I need to. Or when my voice rasps from lowering it 'cause I'm helpless to keep my desires in check.

That's a lie. I definitely tried to turn her on when I whispered in her ear just now. Judging by how pissed she looks, I think I may have succeeded too.

Even still! Alice is standing in a part of my office that I don't even let anyone stand in! Doesn't that mean something to her?

Well, in truth it probably wouldn't. How is she supposed to know how important this space is to me?

That's beside the point! I offered her my favorite coat and she has the gall to look at me like I'm dangerous! She wouldn't get killed for being seen with me in public. I, however, would lose my head in a quick minute if anyone saw me stomping around town with an Oyster!

"Oh! I see. Ya don't trust me!" I make no attempt to hide my anger, which seems to only be doubled by the fact that I _am_ this angry. I shouldn't be this upset about a girl I've known for such a short time. All for what? For not accepting my kindness? Or advances? I don't rightly know what's upsetting me more. Doesn't matter though, rejection is rejection regardless of the circumstance. I'm only handling it like a child because she's acting like one!

"Fine!" I shout and slam the coat onto the couch to my right, thankful the sledgehammer that is my right hand doesn't crack its wooden frame. "I am genuinely hurt! Do you know why they call me Hatter?" I ask her quickly, rocking back and forth on my feet, biting my tongue in aggravation.

Alice's eyes seem to lose some of their previously angry edge and she glances to the top of my head. I see a faint twinkle in them and wonder what's so funny.

"Because you wear a hat?"

Wait, what? She thought it was a trick question! The nerve of this girl, now she's making fun of me with her dancing blue eyes, all sparkly and girly. I want to bite back and say something clever, say something to put her in her place.

But I got nothin'.

"No," is all I have in my ever expanding and apparently now fleeting vocabulary. I make my way across the room, talking to Alice over my shoulder. "Because I'm always there when they pass the hat. So to speak. Philanthropy, generosity, I mean," I turn to her again, resting my elbows of the top of a chair, "you can call it what you will, it's who I am. And right now, lookin' at you there, there's nothin' I want more than to help you find," I open my hands and close my eyes, trying to remember the masculine damsel's name.

"Jack!" She offers up, a small smile coming to her face. How disgusting, when just the thought of someone's name makes you grin. I'm a li'l jealous of it though. I hate this Jack fellow on principal.

"Jack, and return ya both to ya charmin' world of children's stories." I really tire of giving people sale's pitches. I lie with such ease that it makes my head hurt sometimes. I don't like doing it, but it's what's necessary most of the time.

"I don't believe you," sure she says it out loud for the first time. And yes I knew it was how she felt from the start. But the smile on her face makes me wonder if she knows the reason I'm lying.

Nah, probably doesn't. Do I even know?

Secretly, yes I do.

I want nothing more than to help her. And I'll do whatever it takes to do so. That's all true. The lie is in that I certainly don't want to risk my neck getting her anywhere near the house of cards, only so that she can get back into her man's arms.

But that smile tells me I'm gonna do it anyway.

"I know what you're thinkin'! If I'm the frying pan, then that out there," I point towards the back door, "is the fire. Look, I'm gonna be square with ya. I know people who like to help your kind. And if every once in awhile I scratch their back..." I gesture with a wave of my hand for her to finish the sentence.

"They'll scratch yours." Alice nods. Maybe she's finally accepted that I'm on her side.

"Exactly, whole lotta scratching."

Alice goes over to the couch and picks up my purple coat, sliding it onto her lithe arms. With hands on my hips and overly satisfied smile on my face, I head on over to the back exit. She's carefully coming 'round to the fact that I'm just trying to help. And if at some point she brushes up against me or blushes when I take her clothes off with my eyes...well, all that's just a bonus really.

"Do try to keep up." Alice's eyes dilate when she looks outside. Don't tell me she has a fear of heights. Her jaw sets and she looks away quickly, then back out to the elevated landscape of the city.

Bless her heart, the girl is terrified! And she's going to do it anyways, dragging me with her the whole way. All so she can get back to this Jack character.

Lucky bloke.

Unless I can convince her to go home and leave him behind, that would be the safest thing for her. Or stay here and forget about him, which would be dangerous for me.

I lean against the door, letting out a long breath as I mentally prepare myself for what this journey will bring.

She could be the death of me if I do this.

It wouldn't be the first time in my life a girl came to me wet. But I feel like she's going to be the only one in my history that matters.

The End

* * *

Thank you very much for taking the time to read this. Please considering leaving a review, it only takes a moment. You can leave one at any time. A day, a month, even a year after a story is published, reviews always encourage me to write more.


End file.
